


All the Worlds Her Stage ...

by Aoife



Category: Honor Harrington Series - David Weber
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-09
Updated: 2012-03-09
Packaged: 2017-11-01 19:15:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/360291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aoife/pseuds/Aoife
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p> The dreams were a family secret. He'd certainly never expected to dream one of them, even after he found himself volunteering for Her service. She'd completed his brother's duty for him. He'd die trying to ensure She completed what she considered Her's.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All the Worlds Her Stage ...

**Author's Note:**

> AU, depending on your perspective. Empathy and prescience are both hinted at as very rare, but existing in the canon universe. Foreshadowing ... hints at events all the way through "A Rising Thunder" if you squint hard enough.

When he'd woken from that dream, he'd been startled to realise nothing had changed, yet. She was still _just_ his Steadholder. If he touched her left arm, it would still be flesh and blood - no weapon hidden in it; if he caught sight of her right hand, there would be no ring on its ring finger; and his post was still at her back.

His lips twisted in wry amusement. It was just a dream; a construction of his tired and overstretched mind and he lay no trust in prophecy ... but there was something far too fitting in the small parts of it he was able to retain as it slipped away from him.

Three images entwined were all that he could recapture. The exquisite beauty of her pleasure, the bittersweet joy of watching her hold her child, wrapped in swaddling cloths and the moment he truly recognized the lethal glittering steel at her core that she wielded in defense of her worlds, against all comers.

The universe was her stage; she'd dance across it, a shining beacon, and he'd echo her every step, guarding her back. Doing so would kill him, but it would be a good death - and he'd hold her place till she caught him up.


End file.
